


Happy Birthday?

by Luxi_Storyteller



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ABO Fic, Alpha!Lexa, F/F, Omega!Clarke, Smut, more smut, omegaverse AU, used to be Please Commander... Knot Me.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxi_Storyteller/pseuds/Luxi_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was meant to be a birthday party. It was supposed to be a celebration of Lexa, but the alpha has a way of messing up Clarke's plans. Like sending her into a third unplanned heat. An unplanned heat that has Lexa knocking at her door and Clarke fighting to get control over her urges. </p><p>You may have read this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New name, and if you know me great because this is my new account and you can subscribe to this name. I have given up my former name, and am not even going to mention it here. Hope you enjoy. Also I love Comments and KUDOS!. :)

**~Clarke~**

The slick is already thick and runs with the hot water down my thighs towards the drain. I dig my nails against the tiles as the next wave of pleading and need course through my system.

This heat is worse than normal, and I know it's  because of the brunette two apartment doors down. The tall lithe beauty that moved in, whose musky peach scent seems to coat the very sidewalk that leads up our shared stairs all the way to her doorstep.

The flowers and trees that normally would choke me with seasonal pollen seem to have no effect, but her scent has already sent me into two heats during the last six months. I tried to get out of the contract or even move apartments but the beta bitch threatened to charge me another grand, and who the fuck has that kind of money.

I shove my hand down to my cunt and don't even hesitate at plunging my fingers within. Fucking myself in the simple tactile approach that all omegas must know. Especially ones that live just down from rich, ripe peaches. Sweet peaches that coat the tongue with just happiness… probably exactly as I would feel if that peach scented woman filled me. Her cum probably tastes as sweet. Imagining the skin of her alpha dick soft like the delicate fruit. My tongue running up the base to please her, to show her I'm the omega she wants, and I image her spilling it all over me as I shiver and press my hot head to the tile. Muscles contracting and clit pulsing as the first orgasm rips through me and washes down the drain.

I know that I need like six more before I will even be able to think about something other than peaches, but I have to get it together. Controlling my heat has never been much of an issue, but tonight will be difficult. With Lexa and everyone coming over for her throwback birthday. My fist hits against the tile with a thud, “Shit.”

Withdrawing my fingers almost brings tears to my eyes, because that's what heats do. The unnerving emptiness that threatens to break me unless I am filled. Clenching my eyes shut, I shut off the water with my slick coated hand. I need to bleach that before anyone gets here. Tonight is already going to be a disaster.

The apartment is already filled with dino balloons and streamers covered the ceiling and walls. It's over board but the first time I let the alpha kiss me was in the middle of Land Before Time and I wanted her birthday to be perfect.

I step out of the shower still dripping and don't even bother with the towel. I need to close the window before every alpha comes to check on me. I don't make it to the window though.

My body taking a path of its own to the toy drawer. Hand withdrawing the three finger width cock. Running it over my sex as my knees hit the bed and I tumble back freely.

My hand works free of my brain. Pushing within me, settling the ache. Flipping the tiny switch that signals shivers to shake through every nerve. Arching my back from the soaked sheet, my eyes roll back as I swallow my pleasure in silent screams for Lexa to come. For Lexa to come, claim, and cum.

Muscles clamping down and sending my mind through a wormhole of time travel. I know the graphic image of her tanned form stepping out of the pool is a memory, but I lose myself in it.

_Water trickled down her perfect abs, as I stomped over to demand her to stop pumping out pheromones to fuck with me. It was the second early heat she started, and rage mixed with arousal coated my skin in a sheen of sweat._

My thumb hits my clit in a new figure eight, recalling.

_The way her throat bobbed, and her hand dropped to cup herself. When my eyes fell to how her hand was expanding from her pussy, and the way her abs clenched. I wondered if growing a cock hurts as bad as agony of emptiness in my womb._

_Luckily, my anger was enough to keep me from dropping to my knees and taking her length in my lips to ease the ache. Stepping in her space, I scanned over her scantily covered form, and resist the urge to touch what's not mine._

_“Where some deodorant or something,” I tell her even though I know that won't do shit. My body has locked in on her and wanted her to do what that fucked up instinct was pleading for. The way my neck itches, but I won't be that easy._

_Lexa’s head nodded once and she leans her head back as she takes a deep breath. Her voice gravely, as she whimpered, “I usually have… control… You're,” and her eyes dropped to mine. Green fields that I could lose myself in on a warm summer day. But her voice brought me back to the side of the pool where several young males and females were approaching, and she finished her sentence, “tantalizing.”_

_Her eyes scanned behind me, thin dark hairs rose with prickled skin. Her hand comes off her cock, and she gripped my arm pulling me into her._

_Quietly, she whispered, “sorry” as my knees buckled with the wave of her pheromones that poured from her body. Wave after wave drowned me in peach filled woods, that left me a trembling mess at her feet. My face against her thigh, with her hand protectively over my head. Lexa’s body rumbled and a deep snarl broke free from her lips._

_My eyes opened and from the side view, I saw another alpha coming to seduce my interest taking hesitant steps back. A thick claim erupted when the floppy hair dick doesn't move fast enough. His freckles left behind most likely, as Lexa growled out thickly, “MINE!”_

_I wasn't hers, not yet at least. But I was losing control. My hand cupped her now huge dick that was struggling against the tiny bikini fabric. The way the smooth stretched skin burned in my grip. My hand freed it from its confines so it stood out, perfectly angled to thrust into my wanting mouth._

_But I was pulled up. First to my feet, and then to her chest. Wrapping my arms around her neck, next. Steady hands gripped my ass cheeks, lifting me as though I weigh nothing from the ground to wrap my legs around her waist._

_She held me to her body, while my mouth watered against her throat. Each step she carried me made me whimper because the head of her dick tapped me just perfectly, so that if I hadn't worn these fucking shorts, I would have just needed to drop an inch and her cock would’ve impaled me just enough. Just enough that she would have to fuck me right there on a pool chair._

_The anger washed away when Lexa's pheromones ran over and through me. Leaving just the way I wanted her dick to push through my pulsing muscle and fill my womb with her seed. Not caring that I was only eighteen or that I had my whole life before me to find a mate. No, there was no question that Lexa was my mate._

_Her words are still soft as Lexa told me that, “I'll take care of you, omega.”_

_Moaning, I begged, “Please fuck me.” My hips grinding against her dick head, wanting it to split open my shorts and ravish my cunt._

_But Lexa shook her head. Her words kind as she answered, “No, beautiful, not like this. I want to know your name.”_

_“Clarke,” I said and tried to wiggle so I would brush over the tip again. “Name. Clarke.”_

_She laughed a little, but I felt her stutter as I hit the right angle and the tip moved past the short shorts and was flesh to flesh with my shaved pussy._

_Lexa’s chest rumbled and she froze, bracing my body against the wall. I realized we were halfway up our stairs as her hips hop forward and her cock is running under my shorts and up my clit._

_Hitting my head against the hard stucco, I groaned in pleasure and pain. Heavy heaving against my throat only added to my lust as I pushed against her again. Her teeth clicked next to my ear and then the feeling of her smooth tongue against my throat._

_Her eyes are suddenly on me though. Her hand held me by my hips to the wall, stopping the roll I had angled to take her within. The command too much to dismiss, as she told me, “You will not take my cock now. Someday soon... yes,” and I felt her struggle._

_But her green eyes open, and stare into mine with sincere honesty, “I will fuck you so deep,” and my body aches to take her, “and bite you so hard there will be no denial of who you belong to.” I wanted to be hers right there. I wanted to have this stranger lock her teeth on my neck, but she breaks me a little as she told me, “Today is not that day though.”_

My mind rips from the memory as a heavy knock lands on the door. The day that bound us together even though we didn’t tie together.

_Fuck fuck fuck!_

I forgot to close the window and this is going to be bad. There were many alphas in the complex, and normally I was more careful with my heats. But before I can even push the dick out the lock clicks and I hear the door creak open. Peaches hit my tongue before the sound waves of Lexa’s voice do.

“Clarke?”

There is nothing I can do really. So I lay still, not wanting her to find me fucking my need away. The footsteps stop, but her voice carries smoothly around the shallow corner, as she says, “I can smell you. I'm sorry…” And she stutters, “I tried… tired to keep it under … control.”

I pull the dong out, and my abdomen crunches. My body telling me to push it back in. But I can't just lay here. She knows I'm here. She knows I'm a mess.

So I get up.

Legs shaking weakly, that I have to hold myself up. Hands on the bed, and then the walls. Guiding my naked body around the corner to where she waits for me. Each step is a little easier knowing she is just a few feet away.

The cold air pumping from the loud vent doesn't really affect me, and my skin burns with need. Flushed with desire for the soft touch of the alpha in my living room.

When I reach the archway to the living room, I see her standing in front of the table with kid sized party hats, and decorations. The cake made with colorful batter to resemble the Little Foot plushie the alpha still keeps on a shelf in her bedroom. I had to add green buttercream icing to the tail and spikes, but for the most part I left it icing free for her.

Her eyes come up, and they are soft with the hint of welled up tears, “You did all of this?”

And for a second my heat is relieved. As though my body understands that this moment is more important than the evolutionary need for her to fill me, fuck me, and finalize her claim over me. My muscles relaxing, and sending out my own call of admiration and love. Something that grew from that first day. The way she carefully carried me up the stairs after the pool event. The way she had run her tongue over my sex so I wasn't in pain, but never knotted me so that I could love her for her before we succumbed to our bodies’ desires.

The way she apologized for putting me through these things as she held me, while I pushed my fingers in myself and told me I wasn't alone.

I hadn't been alone since. Night after night wrapped in her arms in her bed or mine.

“I wanted to make it special,” is all I can come up with.

It's all I can manage before my chest hollows and my mind floats in suspension above my body. Blood rushing. Everywhere on fire, as my skin reignites. My hand finds my clit again and I squeeze my legs together applying as much pressure as possible.

Shaking my head, I tell her as I feel my knees giving out, and I start to sink to the  “I will get it under control…” Words stammering, but I keep trying, “I'll make it okay... so we can have your party.”

Her hands are on me though. They are pulling me up and into her. Her body holding mine as she lifts me and puts me on the decorated table, like I'm one of her gifts that is missing the wrapping paper.

“You're all I want for my birthday,” she says. My eyes fall down to her skinny jeans that is trapping her massive bulge. The cock that only grows for my hungry cunt. I had seen her beautiful pussy only once. Just last week during Netflix and chill after the U.S. beat Germany turned into licking her clit in celebration and tasting her sweet tangy cum all over my face. But right now, I want to feel her dick. I want to taste her cock and take her knot. I want to be tied to her, and have her teeth mark me as hers so I will never have to worry about an unwanted claim due to an unexpected heat.

I smile, slipping down from the table. My weak legs still trembling, but it’s okay, because the table supports me, as I turn around, and bend over the table. I’m not sure why I decide that this is the position I want her to take me in, but something in my gut tells me this is the angle I should be in. The position to present to her. The position that will call to her inner beast to take me as a proper omega that submits her pussy properly to the strong alpha.

A drip of slick drags down dramatically, leaving a trail from my sex. Her finger swipes against the drop and pulls it from my skin. The area of flesh cools with her touch, and I know that I need her body on me, and in me, to make the burning stop.

Raising my ass, I rotate my hips enough to show her how well I will ride her cock, but I freeze as I hear a subtle pop of a wet finger that is followed by a throaty moan of approval.

“Your heat tastes thicker and sweeter than last time,” she says, and I feel the slick leak from within again. I can’t process anything when her fingers glide up my thigh, and one slides against my lower lips. Coating it in my fluid, and then bringing it up to my turned head. Tanned digits covered in slick offered to to me, and I take them in my mouth.

Not unfamiliar to my taste, I swallow the honey rich flavor, and lap against the fingers that I have sucked into my mouth. Showing her that I can take her. I can take her in any fashion she wants me too.

Her hand runs down over my backside, cooling the burn. Her palm kneads against my ass cheek, and then I feel a sharp sting, as it collapses against my skin. I welp alittle, but there is no hiding the rush that flows from my pussy. When there is a another snap, the gush flows again down my legs, and I never thought a spanking would make me want her more than my heat could, but there is no denying that I want her punishment. I want to feel her hands as she splits me open.

I cry out, as Lexa’s hands leave my body, but her words are controlled as she commands, “Don’t move princess, or you will suck me instead of fuck me.” Her alpha command is thick, but even as an omega I know that it's not the command I can’t fight. If I let her claim me, then there will be nothing I can do to fight away her words that tell me to freeze, but until then there are still slivers of free will that can deny her wishes.

My mind reals because I know I want to swallow her seed, but my pussy clenches telling me she needs to be buried in me. And it’s her birthday so if she wants to fuck me, I will hold still.

I hear the sound of her boots hitting the ground. My pussy pulses at the pop of a button and clicks of zipper lets me know she stripping away her layers. I fight the desire to peak back to see the massive dick that is going to own my cunt in a moment. The only cock I will ever take or crave once her teeth sink into my neck… and all I can hope for is that she will claim me after she fucks me. That she will love me enough to claim me and not just knot me.

“You’re being so good,” she says, and I feel the hot length of flesh slap against my ass cheek. Ass moving back, but is only met with another smack with her palm. Her tongue clicking, she says, “I told you not to move.”

I am not sure what to say, but I don’t get a chance. My body is flipped and my tits hit the cake as she twists me so my back is pressed against the wooden table that is covered in the pale blue paper cover.  Her eyes light up as she takes in my new look. Looking down, I take in the mess, and bite my lip. Feeling guilty that my misbehavior ruined her birthday. I look down, and admit, “I ruined your cake.”

Lexa’s head shakes, as a subtle smirk spreads over her face. But the smirk fades in a moment, and her gaze drops to the hardened member between her thighs. Glancing back up, there is a question threatening to surface, and I don’t know if I really want to know. If this will be her rejection of me again.

But she gestures down to the dick that extends outwards, precum dripping from the tip. Lexa’s lips quiver just a minute bit, as she asks, “Is this what you want?” And I am so confused. _Of course I want you_. But it doesn’t come out as I tilt my head and study her face.

The uncertainty so different from any other moment that she is wrapped around me possessively and snarling at any alpha walking within a ten foot vicinity of me.

Carefully, I slide down from the table to my knees, and look up at her as my fingers wrap around the hot flesh, and the cum threatens to drop down. Still gazing up at her, I extend my tongue and run it over the tip and then pull my lips over the head to suck just enough to fully coat my mouth in her sweet tang. A taste so perfect even those little peach rings have nothing on her. They will never compare to the way I want to devour Lexa’s cum.

I close my eyes only for a moment, before I open them again and take her deeper into my mouth, aided by her canting hips that have her cock reaching into the depth of my throat. Her hands finding my hair as she holds on while I bob up and down her length. Taking inch by inch. Running my tongue up her shaft as I pull back, and sucking lightly as I bob back down. My fist wrapped around the knot at the base. I take her deeper, until my nose is brushing against the top of her knot that is already pulsing red.

_It's huge!_

With the considerable length blocking my airway, I fight the panic that starts to rise. I'm afraid that Lexa’s moans are signaling she is about to release down my throat. But that’s not what I panic. I panic because I’m afraid I won't get to enjoy her. Enjoy her cum filling my mouth and spraying all over my face and chest because I will asphyxiate on her nectar.

She doesn’t hold me in place though. Even with her fingers wrapped in my still dripping locks. No, instead she pulls me back. Pulls me back and off her dick.

I feel my stomach drop that I didn't do it well enough, but her lips crash into mine. Teeth pulling at my lower lip as her hands drop to my ass. Lifting my weight, Lexa puts me back onto the table, and her cock is pressing against my sex.

Grinding into it, I am about to lose my mind. But she presses me back down, her head dropping down as her tongue runs over my breast, lapping at the icing that is still covering my tit.

“You remembered my favorite is green buttercream icing,” she whispers, before she takes my nipple between her lips and nips at it lightly. My hips canting against her length, begging for her dick to split me open. But she pays careful attention to my breasts, my back arching off the table as she gets her fill of icing, before trailing bites down my chest to my cunt. Pulling the pink pulsing pleasure nub into her lips and sucking.

The pressure has me off the table as my fingers card into her brown curls and pull her closer. The tip of her tongue flicking over my clit that is sucked into her mouth, before she adds just enough of her teeth to have me falling back onto the table.

My clit pops free from her mouth, and her tongue probes at my entrance, before pressing into me. Pressing into me, and easing the ache. The ache to have her fill me.

Her tongue enters me and then drags along the front wall as she gathers me up on her tongue before pressing to the back. Licking the inside of my walls, and paying so close attention to every move I make. Swirling within me, stretching me around her.  Her eyes trained on me as I stare down at her.

“Lek-sa,” I plead, and she flicks her tongue around inside of me.

“Please, fuck me, please,” Stretching me open in a way that I have never felt before. Having only take my own fingers and rubber dicks before now. Her tongue continues to swirl within me, as her thumb rubs a circle around my clit. Her arm locking my hips in place as she settles on her knees and continues to fuck me with her tongue. Fuck me until my walls are collapsing around her smooth member and I am cumming over her face.

Only once my muscle relax and she has gathered up my cum on her tongue, does she pull out. Her tongue leaves me, with my whimpering cries, as she nips her way back up my body. Her face glistening over me, and eyes soft as she asks, “Have you ever?”

Pulling my lower lip between my teeth, the paper table cover under me becomes all too strange, as I shake my head in admission. Admission that except her careful attention, I have carefully protected my heats from being taken advantage of. Releasing my lip, I answer, “I… uh… happy birthday?”

She smiles, and kisses me. The flavors of honey and peaches mixing in an enticing enchantment that has me under a spell wanting more. Her tongue stroking mine deeply, as her cock twitches against me and thumps against my clit, pulling moans from my throat that are matched by her lustful purrs.

But Lexa pulls back, and her hands gather me up into her arms again. Her hands lifting me again, and carrying me as though I am fragile. I don’t understand, until she is walking us toward my bedroom. Each step taking us closure to the bed, where she will claim me. I know she will. I know that we have been working up to this moment since she moved in.

As she sets me down, Lexa smiles and holds up the dong I was using earlier. She holds it next to her erect cock. With a raised brow, she doesn’t have to speak. Hers is at least two inches longer and there is no doubt that she is thicker. My eyes must grow, because her head tilts and looks down before tossing away the toy.

Taking a knee on to the bed, she holds her knotted dick in her hand and says softly, “Klark, I…” But her confidence is failing, and I can see it. So I scoot towards her so she is kneeling between my spread and wanting thighs, and put my hand on her cheek.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she admits.

Smiling, I answer, “I expect there to be some pain.” Her eyes gaze down at her giant dick, and then she looks back up at me. Looks back with more buried secrets.

“I saw you when I moved in,” she admits. My brows crinkle a little, but she keeps talking, “I saw you and smelt you and I wanted to be surrounded by the honey that seeped from your home and everywhere you went… soo… I…”

I slug her in the shoulder before she can finish her sentence. She claimed my territory intentionally. “You sent me into two unplanned heats!”

Her lip trembled a little, but she nods in understanding. Carefully, she said, “I didn’t mean to, and when you came to the pool… I just… I don’t even know. And then I started my rut this morning, and I knew… I’m sorry.”

My eyes fall to the straining member that I know must be hurting her as my empty womb is throbbing, but still even in heat and rut we have managed to, for the most part, focus on the most important aspect of taking this next step.

My hand strokes her cheek again, and pull Lexa forward so her lips meet mine. We kiss slowly, as though it is again our first. Careful caresses as we map each other’s mouths. Learning each other completely; but as I start to pull her down to me, she shifts and pulls away. Shaking her head as she says, “That angle will hurt too much.”

Her hands guide me up, and she helps me shift until my ass is presented to her once more. She kneels behind me, and runs her cock over my cunt and through my lips. Coating it in the slick that is still draining from me. “This way will allow for me to reach all the way in,” she explains, but quickly adds, “I have never knotted someone but… my sister told me this is what I should do the first time.”

I swallow, grateful that one of us has some experience with this whole thing. Or at least knowledge. I never knew another omega beside Octavia, but she wasn’t any help with things like this.

Lexa’s fingertips run over my back, just the tips of her pads that make me relax into her touch. The feelings making me want her more and more. But I feel the head at my entrance, and my body tenses as I remember how much bigger she is compared to my toy. My biggest toy.

“I have you,” she says, and then, “You’re safe.” Her words flow with subtle purring that has me relaxing, even as her head presses into me. My face falling forward with the pressure that spreads me open. The head presses past the entrance, and I let out a gasp.

My aching womb is begging for her to thrust in, but my entrance is screaming for her to wait, and she does. Giving me time to adjust before she presses forward more. Giving me more, as I lean back into her. My body shifting back as her hands find my hips and guides her dick into the depths within me. Halting only when my entrance is pressed against her knot.

Her words tense, as she breaths them out, “You are so fucking tight around me.”

I laugh a little, and feel my slick leak out around her cock. A heavy moan flooding from her lips as she tells me, “You look so beautiful on me, Klark.”

I slide forward and then back, hearing a growl break free of the careful purrs as the finger dig into my flesh. Aiding my return before pushing me forward again. Moving me along her shaft. Little by little she pulls almost completely out, before plunging back within. Each thrust a little harder, and I know her rut is taking its toll. The ache in her dick from holding her load for so long, but she keeps up her steady pace as she takes me.

A part of me yearns for her to lose control though. Lost control to the animal within us all, and take me, claim me, and fill me with her seed. Breed me even, if that is what she wants. I will do anything for her to pound her dick into me right, and with each thrust we get a little closer.

I am relishing the feeling of her fucking me, and I squeal as her hand leaves my hip and slaps down on my ass cheek. My body leaping on to her dick, her knot stopping me.

Her hand wraps around my middle, and the other moves up my back and gathers my hair into her hand. Her grip tight as I am pulled up with both hands so I am balancing on my knees completely impaled on her cock, her knot grinding against my entrance.

With lips just past my ear, she says, “I’m going to knot you and fill you with everything I have.” Shivers spread through my body, as I grind down on her her knot. Wanting it to pop into me. But she holds me still by my hair as her hand drops to twist my clit. “Not yet, Princess.” And another shiver takes hold of me, as her fingers twist again.

Lexa pulls back and pushes me up as her cock impales me sharply. Her skin striking mine, over and over again, as each thrust is a little harder. Each hit, pounding against the thin membrane that is begging for her seed.

“You’re mine,” she says, and I can’t help but echo her.

“Yours.”

Her cock pounding into me, as she releases me and I fall forward with the force of her fucking. Her thrust deeper and longer. My body begging for more, as the words fall from my lips. “Yours. Fuck… me!”

Cock deep as it runs over the front wall and then back against it. Probing a spot deep within me, that is struck over and over, sending waves of pleasure coursing through my body.

“Beg for it, Princess,” she commands and my body quivers as I feel the claim settling in me.

My words shaking, as I plead, “Please, Commander… knot me.”

Her thrusts are losing rhythm, as her wolf is coming alive.

“Claim me. Breed me. Just give me your knot.”

She growls and her skins slams against mine as sweat is coating our skin adding to the slick friction. Her body gliding against mine. Knot pressing against my entrance, and beginning to stretch my entrance, as I beg, “I want it all. My pussy was made for your knot, Lek-sa.”

But my orgasm doesn’t wait for her knot. My cunt clamping down around her, and pulling a groan from her as I scream into the. Sparks flashing in my eyes as I tumble forward.

I am falling so fast the sharp pain on my shoulder doesn’t even faze me, but the stretch of my pussy as Lexa pushes her knot into me has me screaming once.

“Ohhh… Fuckkkkk!” And the lock that ties her to me, is so intense that my body tumbles again. Tumbles into a shallow darkness that is only allowing me to contemplate the pleasure that keeps pulsing through me, as I feel my walls contracting against the huge knot that is buried in my pussy. My cervix dilating and locking around her head, while my walls milk her dick. The warm ropes of Lexa painting the inside of my womb.

Pitch darkness of deep purples and flashes of galaxies are accompanied with Lexa’s words. Sweet words as she whispers to me, “I love you. Klark. I have loved you since your scent first clung to my tongue... filling me. Add I knew I wanted to be here with you. I wanted to be yours as you are mine.”

Her finger tips are grazing my very full lower belly. I smile as my eyes crack open, and see that we are laying on our side. The way we normally sleep. The only difference is the large presence between my legs that I know is Lexa. My neck is a little sore, but Lexa’s lips press to where she laid her claim into my skin. Changing our lives from here on out.

“Yours,” I tell her, and her fingers pull me closer shifting her knot so my walls are clamping down again, and pleasure waves rush my body shaking me around her. I feel her cock twitching deep inside of me. More of her seed spilling into me as she groans and pumps her hips a little deeper, extending my orgasm that continues to rip through me.

Before the darkness swallows me again, I tell her, “I love you, birthday girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**~Lexa~**

Shifting my weight to accommodate the way that Clarke has twisted onto her being halfway on her side, and the other half on her belly is difficult to say the least. It’s like sleeping Clarke doesn’t seem to remember that my dick is still locked in her womb. The pressure on my knot was heavenly, but the way her cervix is still latched onto my head, has me being pulled around by a fucking leash. 

And I won’t lie I really wanna play with it right now. I mean seriously, this is only the third time I have had a cock and only the first time I really have gotten to see it.

I angle back and take in the sear size of its epic proportions. I mean I am pretty super that I have the biggest dick around. It has to be bigger than Anya’s and Lincoln’s. Well Lincoln isn’t much of an alpha but still. I’m sure my cock is bigger than his. 

The ache in my cock eased, but I’m still hard as fuck. I learned this during Clarke’s last two heats that my dick will stay hard the entire time. That first night on her doorstep was miserable, and I went home two days later with my chest covered in myself but all I could do was sit cross the doorway and grip it repeatedly as I smelt her almost continuous release. Fighting every urge in me to break down the fucking door and bury this new part of me into her heat. 

I shift a little, and feel her insides release my head. My knot has all but vanished, and I know I could pull out of my princess’s silky heat that is comfortably sheathing my sword.

Groaning into her blonde tresses, I feel her chest purr in sleep. The stress of her heat taking its toll as my seed seeks her eggs. Every move I make still has her inner walls fluttering around my walls, and I shudder as I the pressure in my newly descend balls builds and releases within her again. I can't help but thrust a little without pulling out. I know if I pull out, all of my seed will spill from her, and I am not ready for that yet. 

I want her filled with me. 

I want to see our features in little pups. Raise them right. Love them the way Anya and I never knew, because our parents were too young. Like we are too young for pups to be running around.  

However, in this moment, I just want to pretend that we are ready. That I didn’t knot her too soon. That I didn’t bind her to me in such a way that I hold her own free will in my hand. That I could now willingly and knowingly break the spirited beauty that in mid heat could stomp up to me and tell me to wear deodorant. 

The responsibility is almost overwhelming, but it's too late to question my hold. No, now I have to respect the bond that I sealed. Gazing down, I see the deep abrasions on her neck where my canines descended and sealed our relationship. 

Alpha’s always talk about their dicks. They always tell little alphas about how much power they have. What no one tells young alpha’s though, is while I have that power over Clarke, there is another aspect of the bond that no one teaches you. That when the bond is sealed, the burn of penetration aches over the my own shoulder that mirrors hers. That as her orgasm ripped over her, it tore through me in a connection that locked me into her every feeling. 

When her fear rose as I rubbed my fingers over her stomach, I could feel her anxiety. I could feel the stress of potentially having her carry our pups when she is still so young with so many dreams to accomplish. 

Pressing my lips to the spot, I feel her jump a little, but her thumb comes up to rest just over her lips, like she is on the verge of sucking her it into her beautiful mouth. Jealousy is a fickle thing because I don’t want her thumb in her mouth. I want my dick in her mouth again. The way her tongue ran over my shaft was… no words. And I know before her heat is gone I want to know what that feels like again. I wonder if she’ll do it until I cum. I didn’t want her to feel like she had to last night, but I kinda wished I had. I mean her mouth and the way she let me push it all the way in so I could see my length disappear…  _ Fuck!  _ Another release rips through me. My hips jumping back into her. Painting her as mine.

Her ass lifts and takes me, letting me empty further into her. Claim her insides as much as I claimed her physically and emotionally. Her head shifts into the pillow and she groans in pleasure that pulls more from me. I know I could keep going like this. I know I could roll her over and pick up a vigorous pace to fuck her senseless again, but something doesn’t feel right about that. The heaviness of her rest is needed; needed more than my desire to fuck her because she’s mine and I can. 

Carefully, I roll her. Clarke’s breath is heavy, and I feel the gush of cum threatening to spill all over the bed that I want to still fuck her on. Without much other options, I wrap my arm down around her front, and lift her up a little. Angling her hips, so as I pull out, my seed will not just spill from her. 

Her deep sleep keeps her from moving much, but Clarke seems to understand my purpose even in rest as she lifts her hips so I can slide from within her. Her hand coming down to cup her sex, holding my essence still within her. I can’t help the smile spreading over my face, as I watch my mate hold what I gave her. 

I ease her body back, and press a kiss to her nose. Quietly telling her, “Lemme get a towel.”

Her eyes flutter open from where she is on her back now. Her teeth bite into her lip, and I see them working over the pink plumpness while sleep hooded eyes try to focus. Questions buried in the tired blue irises. I don’t know if I’m right, but I try anyways, “I’ll go tonight and get the prevention. I know we are young, and I know you just started school. I don’t want to force you into pregnancy.”

She lets out a sigh of relief, and my chest eases at knowing that I didn’t assume wrong. Her words slow and groggy, as she whispers, “Thank you.”

I feel it’s a strange thing to thank me for. I mean, did she really think that I would command her to give up her life to carry my pups already? This is her first heat with me. How can others do that to their mates? But then I remember the history lessons of our people. The way young omegas were forced into mating bonds and bred before they were even capable of sensible thought. 

Looking over Clarke’s still flushed skin, I can’t help but feel the need to reassure her. The same way she reassured me earlier that she wanted me. That she wanted to please me. Cupping her cheek, I gaze down. Trying to choose my words so carefully that she won’t confuse what I am saying, even in her drowsiness. Trying to find a balance between her literal and contextual interpretations that she will create from every word that falls from my lips. 

“Klark, I pledge to you my fealty,” and I watch as her head tilts slightly and her eyes scan my face for meaning. “I wish for you to lead your life and dreams with me. I will never force a decision on you.”

She nods in understanding, but the tiniest glint in her eyes prepares me for the snark about to come from her. And her little chihuahua bite comes with a gentle laughter that has her holding her cunt as white fluid begins to leak between her fingers. “Except unplanned heats so you can mate.”

Yeah, I had that coming. But hey, it totally got it so I could cum. In her. Like… a lot! But I can’t tell her these things, so I lean down and press a kiss to her lips. Nipping at her lips, even as she tries to keep our sleeping zone dry. I can’t help it. She’s mine and I want to kiss her. I want to kiss her all night. 

Reaching down, I pick up a t-shirt from the floor, hold it under Clarke, and guide her hands away. Watching the fluid run from her body, I feel a pressure in my chest. Looking up, I see Clarke’s hand over her sternum. I feel it too. The loss of connection, but I hold her cheek and softly dap at the mess that is turning the black shirt wet with our releases. 

Her eyes are dropping again as I fold up the shirt and grip the release into the fabric. The breeze flutters the sheer curtains and I catch the scent of my sister and our friends approaching. Clarke’s head is already tilted, and her breath even. I don’t want them to disturb her so I carefully ease off the bed. 

Searching the floor in the catastrophe that is Clarke’s bedroom, I find a pair of loose basketball shorts in a crumbled pile, and pull them on. Looking down, I feel pride swell in my chest as the fabric stretches over the huge length of my sword. _ If I was a warrior, I would wield a sword. No doubt.  _

I pump my hips into the air, thrusting and parrying with my clothed cock.  _ Yeah, a sword for sure.  _

I can’t play long though because Anya’s choking fernie scent and Raven’s citrus warm are getting closer. While pulling on the tight sports bra, I walk through the tiny apartment, and open the door before they have a chance to knock and wake up my omega.  _ My omega.  _ The knowledge sends a new wave of pride rushing through me, and my cock jumps a little. 

“That is disgusting, Lex!” Anya growls. I look up and realize that they saw me watching my cock jump at the thought of Clarke as mine. 

Lips pulling up proudly, I shake my hips, and declare, “I am the biggest alpha around!”

Raven gags, while Anya’s raises a brow. She looks at Raven, and says, “Turn around.” Raven’s eyes narrow, but her feet are moving before she can protest. A part of me wants to slam Anya to the floor for treating Raven like that, but I don’t get the chance, because Anya is tapping her foot. “Well giant alpha. Let’s see this huge cock of yours.”

This should be weird, but fuck that. I’m fucking proud of how big I am. So I yank down my shorts and stand fully erect, while watching my sister’s eyes grow. Her mouth opens but then closes, and I puff up my chest, knowing that I was right. Mine is bigger than hers. 

Raven is laughing, doubled over, as she chokes out between gasps, “Poor Clarke.”

My brows furrow, and I look down at my giant dick. Feeling my chest give as I think about what Raven just said. Alpha’s were always ranking each other by the size of their cocks, but my omega…  _ what if I am too big? What if it was too much, and she now doesn’t have a choice. _

A soft hand pulls me from my my thoughts though, and I turn to see the golden halo of frizz standing next to me in an overly long baseball t-shirt reading  _ May the odds be ever in your favor. _ I smile at how beautiful her flushed skin glows, and the way her eyes look up innocently at me. “It’s perfect… like you.”

I wrap my arm around her and pull her into my side. Meeting my sister’s approving eye. Anya nods once, and tells me, “You did good kid. You did real good.”

Raven is still standing behind her mate. By the way she is shifting her feet, I can tell she is getting frustrated at being held in place by Anya’s command. I make a note to not only make sure to never treat my princess like this, but also to beat the shit out of Anya for thinking that this is okay. I don’t care if it is their kink of dom and sub that their questionable playroom suggests. I don’t want to see it. 

Clarke taps me lightly, and I can feel the pressure gathering in my cock. The way it yearns to delve into the deeper regions of Clarke’s cunt. Turning towards her, I kiss her and nod to Raven. I want her to have the chance to see her friend. The friend she rarely gets to see due to their opposing schedules and Raven having mated my sister. My clearly overly possessive sister. 

Clarke seems to understand, because she steps out of the door, moving around Anya, while I reach out and grab my sister, yanking her inside the house. She’s bigger than me, and I know she is strong as fuck but right now I don't care. 

Once we are inside and away from the door, I growl at her, “What the fuck are you doing?” Anya’s brows crinkle as she looks at me in utter confusion. I don’t understand how she doesn’t realize what she just did to her mate. “How could you do that to her?”

The gears seem to click into place, and she turns back to see that through the doorway Raven’s back is still to the door. Regret floods her face, as her eyes rise to mine. Her mouth opening, and closing, before her jaw sets in frustration. “I’m stupid,” she admits shaking her head. 

“No shit, Sherlock. You... “ my fists ball and I try to hold back my anger. “I could beat the shit out of you right now.”

Anya is nodding, and I know she understands. She has to after we saw the way our father had broken down our mother. Broken her until she wouldn’t move without his permission. The way he got off on having ultimate power of her. The way, I will never, never treat Clarke. 

Carefully, Anya says, “In a few days at the gym. You can. Tonight and tomorrow, enjoy your honeymoon.” And I nod. We will deal with this in the ring at the gym. Because she is right. I need to focus on taking care of Clarke. On nurturing our bond. 

I walk Anya back to the door, and watch as Anya moves up behind Raven, wrapping her arms around Raven’s middle. I can hear her purring, and watch as Raven turns in her arms. The way the omega looks up into her alpha’s eyes. I suddenly understand why those two never seemed to need words, as I feel Clarke’s gratitude in my chest and flowing into my veins. 

She runs her fingers over my abs as she passes by me back into the house. Anya and Raven are about to leave, when I call out to my sister. “Hey Batch!” Anya turns to me and I can’t help it. I shift my hips in a circle and watch as my wang waggles in a helicopter motion just to remind her that mine is bigger. 

Raven’s laugher is think and citrus fills the entry way with her joy. Her happiness makes it worth it, even as Anya rolls her eyes. “I thought you turned twenty-one today.”

Grinning I nod, and put my hands on my hips. Thrusting outward, I ask, “You wanna challenge my sword to you little dagger?”

Anya waves at me, saying, “You’re such a fucking child!” But she turns suddenly and I don't have time to shield my dick as she drops the party bag down on my shaft. Gravity pulling the bag and its contents down with a painful tug. I don't know how, with fire running through my shaft, but my cock manages to hold up the bag. With gritted teeth, I snarl at Anya, “See bigger and stronger than yours.”

But I don't have a chance to get her response, because Clarke's voice is calling from the bedroom. “Lexi, stop teasing your sister and get your dick in me.”

Blood rushes to my face so fast, can't even fully process the embarrassment at having Clarke blatantly call for me to fuck her in such a vulgar and public way. But then I look around and realize I am standing in the outdoor landing of our apartment floor with my little warrior at full salute for every neighbor walking by. Or even that beta bitch that charged me a grand to keep Clarke from moving. 

Anya and Raven laugh in each other's arms as they stroll down the stairs. Waving Raven, calls out, “Go Lex, you don't want to feel what horney heat in denial can do to your ding-a-long.”

But it's too late, because the knot in my cock starts to shift and all I can do is watch in horror as I see it swell. The heat burning under my flesh from the pressure. 

“What the fuck?!” I hiss, cupping the bulging flesh and bending over a little. My eyes search Anya’s face that is grinning broadly. She knows what is happening and she is not telling me. And the knot kinks a little tighter, like a rope is cinched around my dick. “What is she doing to me?”

Raven giggles, and answers, “Omega revenge. If she comes without your help, your knot still forms.”

_ This. Is. Bullshit. _

I step back inside. Kicking the shorts out of the way, and close the door with a hard thud. The air rushing from the bedroom window carrying wafts of Clarke’s slick on the breeze. My body halting, and chin raising as I inhale. Filling my lungs and swallowing her thick flavor that is so rich. As I take another step, I kick the bag that is still hanging around my cock, now suck behind my knot. 

I pull it up and off. Peaking in the paper, I see what looks like a rolled up t-shirt. Curiosity is about to get the best of me, when my knees buckle and I feel the air sucked out of my lungs. The head of my dick is red and angry, veins popping out in ridges. 

Light footsteps creak over the floor, but I can’t stop staring at how pissed my dick looks. A hum hits my ears though, followed by a low moan that is exiting from my blonde’s lips. I look up to see Clarke leaning against the wall with the offensive little buzzing toy held between her legs. The vibration running over her clit, and then disappearing within her. Disappearing where only my cock should be.

Before I can catch myself, I growl, “Drop it.”

And with a  _ thunk! _ the vibrator drops, Clarke’s hand freezes as she stares at me. Her mouth open and eyes sad. My chest is on fire with anger and pain. Not physical pain but the kind that brings tears to my eyes as I realize that I am no better than my father or my sister. 

“I’m sorry,” I gasp. My breath still trying to catch, but my knot is lessening and I realize it's because of her pain. Her arousal halting in spite of her heat. The ice of my command paining her to the point that she can tapper out the hormones to focus on something other than being horney, than needing me. 

She shakes her head, and starts to slide down the wall. But I catch her before she can hit the ground. Catch her and place her on my lap as I lean against the wall. She doesn’t cuddle into me though. Instead holding herself upright. Staring at something on the wall above my head, then over my shoulder. Anything to not look at me. 

My cock jumps as her slick drips down onto it, but it doesn’t matter. Not when she is hurting. Not when I just did what I promised not twenty minutes ago not to. 

Cupping her cheek, I stroke over the blushed skin and tears fall from her eyes freely, but also silently. My chest aching as I feel as through a door is repeatedly being slammed against my connection to her. Like she is trying to shut a door that my foot is still in the frame. 

“Klark,” I start. “I didn’t mean to… I… it was a mistake.”

Her teeth snarl though, and I see that fire from the pool. Spit flying out as she bares her canines and growls, “You promised. You claimed me. You promised not to be just another fucking alpha, and the first chance you got… you just…” My chin falls to my chest, and I try to gather my words, work around her anger and my failure, and the acid tint to the air. “I’m not your fucking toy, Lexa. I’m not your fuck doll that you can just… I mean you can. I gave you that… I trusted you.”

She shifts in my lap and presses her fingers into her abdomen and I feel her pain. I know her womb is demanding her to be filled, but I can’t do that. Not when she is so upset. So hurt. 

But she grabs my dick and before I can stop her, angles her hips and sinks down over the head. 

I open my mouth, but she glares at me, effectively shutting me up before I can speak. All I can do is watch as she rocks over my length, taking more and more with each roll of her hips. I bite my lower lip holding back the groan as she bottoms out on me. Her walls clamping down, but her eyes are open and she is ready to continue. I’m not, but clearly I can’t just start to fuck her. In spite of how badly my cock is pulsing and twitching within her. 

“I…” she starts but she shakes her head, and rolls her hips again. My hands dropping to her hip bones and push a little so her entrance is resting just over my knot. She doesn’t slap my hands away, and her head is thrown back as she rolls again and moans out, “I am pissed at you.”

I nod before leaning my head back to the wall, trying to catch my breath to ease the need to rut into her. Fighting the animal within that is begging me to flip us and pound my cock into the sweet warm heat and remind her that I am her fucking alpha and I can do as I please.

Because I can’t. I can’t just fuck her into submission. I don’t need that kind of control, and I don’t want it. So I lean my head back, and just enjoy the feeling of her hips rolling over me. 

With each thrust, she is getting a little more wild, and her walls are signalling that she is getting close to climaxing. 

“Klark,” I beg. “Please… let me help.”

Her hand shoots up and she pins me to the wall. Her eyes on fire, as she says, “You will not knot me.”

And I nod, my hand sliding down and thumb finding her nub to rub a circle over it. Circling it as she rolls over me again and again. Her eyes locked on mine. A hint of chili powder adding to her sweetness as she throws her head back and clamps down around my cock. Her orgasm ripping through her, and threatening to send me over the edge. 

Her body shivers, and flutters as I thrust just lightly to help her ride out her bliss. But as she comes back to me, her eyes are still hurt but less angry. She starts to speak but her words fail her and she sags against my chest. My cock still deep within her, I wrap my arms around her and I ghost my fingers over her sweat sheened back. 

Her skin blazing under my touch, and I’m not sure how she has managed not to burn up internally. But none of that matters now, because she is still hurting. I betrayed her trust.

“Klark, it was a mistake,” I confess. She doesn’t move, just stays still, so I keep going. “I literally just told Anya I am going to beat her face in for what she did to Raven outside... I just…” but I know there is no room for question, or leeway, so I assert a command over myself, “I will be more careful with my words.”

She shifts her weight, and my knot is rubbing so pleasantly against her entrance I know that I could jump my hips and lock her to me. It's so hard to keep back. I don’t realize that my fingers are digging into her hips until she wiggles a little, and clears her throat. Her voice is still groggy in post cloitoal haze, as she tells me, “Your desires are strange to feel.”

I catch my breath.  _ Can she feel me too? _ And she nods. Carefully saying, “I think I hear you sometimes.”

“Like… my thoughts?” I ask wondering if she can see the beast in the back of my head growling profusely to take what is mine. 

Clarke leans back. Her walls pulsing around my shaft, as she looks into me. Like she can see through the flesh, and into the fibers of my being that eclipse just common anatomy. The regions of me that have no tangible consistency, but the elements that make me… well me. 

Licking her lips, she then pulls her lower one between her teeth, and contemplates her words. Her thoughts are loud, and I realize that I’m not just reading her body language, as just for a moment, I see my own face. I blink, and suddenly I’m back to seeing her, but there is not shaking the reality that I was just seeing through her eyes. 

“It’s like pictures. Not all are real…” and she stops for a second, before she admits, “some are terrifying. Like the red eyes… what is that?”

_ Shit!  _

Her hand lays over my chest, and her eyes are clear as she says, “I can feel your anxiety, Lex. I’m not scared… I just need you too be honest with me… and help me understand.”

I struggle for the words to explain what I think is within but I don’t really know for sure if it will make any sense. Licking my lips and sucking them in, I try to find the words, any words, to describe the beast within me. 

Chewing on the inside of my lip, I look up at the shitty popcorn ceiling, hoping that maybe the answer is written there in the patchy texture. It’s not though.  _ Fuck you, ceiling. You’re no fucking help.  _

When I look back at her, I swallow and my cock aches with the growls of my beast telling me to quit fucking around and claim her for myself again. “It’s like this animal inside of me. It’s like my daemon. My spirit animal, but it holds my like pride, my jealousy… my anger,” I try to explain. She nods, seeming to understand, but I keep talking hoping really to make sense of it myself. “It's the part of me that is telling me to make you submit. To bend you over and fuck you because I can. The part of me that wanted to break through your door during your first heat. The part of me that almost ravished you on the steps outside during your second. The part of me that growls at other alphas to back off because you’re mine.”

Her head tilts and I can tell she is concentrating on something really carefully. Her eyes not focused on me but as though they are turned within on herself. And my vision blurs, haze settling as I take in golden eyes of a lioness with a tilted head. And as the focus comes back I see Clarke’s head titled in just the same fashion… and I’m not crazy. She has a daemon as well. “Like your spirit animal,” she states so simply.

And I nod. 

She gets up then. Quickly, her body releasing my cock sloppily so hits my stomach with a wet slap. Her legs a little shaky, but she stands up over me, and pulls the long shirt off her body. Her milky skin visible, and my hand comes up to grip the shaft of my cock that is begging for attention. 

Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, she shakes her head, and extends a hand to me. She struggles to help me up, but once I am erect, she wraps her arms around my neck and presses a fragile kiss to my lips. I embrace her body, pulling her closer to me, but she tugs at the garment covering my breasts, and snaps the strap to inform me that this binding is offending her. 

She lets me go and I strip it away, so we are bare together. Skin to skin, as her presses a more hungry kiss to my lips. Nipping at my lower lip, as I reach down to gather her curvaceous ass in my hands and pull her up. Pull her up so I can support her. So I can show her I am strong, and I will protect her. 

“I’m sorry,” I tell her between kisses. 

And she responds, with a soft hum, and just the words, “I’m not accepting your apology yet. You’re going to have to earn that Mrs. Griffin.” My wolf howls within, and as her lips latch onto my pulse point I echo its cry out loud.  

I guide her back to the bedroom, and crawl atop her. Laying her down spread before me. Kissing down her neck, to pay attention to her breasts. Nipping with a little more force, relishing the red teeth marks beginning to litter her skin. Sucking her nipple between my lips and rolling it around with my tongue, while my thumb and forefinger twist and rolls the plump nub on her other breast. Relishing in the waves of pleasure that vibrate through my own muscles that I know are distinctly her feelings. Knowing that I am bringing her pleasure fills me with a vast new level of pride. That I am the source of her excitement and I am making her happy. 

After switching sides and paying her left breast equal attention, I begin sucking marks along her ribs under her breast, which cause her to lift from the bed, and down her abdomen that I know will someday hold my pups, if it doesn’t already. 

Making my way lower to where her hip bone protrudes out. Running my teeth against the bone, and hearing her breathe out, “Fuck.” The single word causes the corners of my lips to turn upward and a smirk spread across my face. If all alphas did this to their omega there would be no need for the claim over them. 

I don’t doubt that Clarke would ever get tired of me making her feel like this. And I catalogue that information for when my cock vanishes and I will still have to find ways to please her without it. 

Extending my tongue, I run it in a circle around the bone, and then gradually make my way to the area between her pussy and thigh. Lapping up the sweet slick and faint reminders of my previous release from her smooth skin. Her hips cant against my mouth, and I suck a lip between my own. 

Her breaths are becoming laboured, and I gaze up, releasing her flesh with a soft pop. “Princess, how can I service you?” I ask, hoping she knows that I am trying to make amends. 

Her head rises, and the subtle smile playing on her lips tells me she understands. 

With her most regal voice she commands me to, “Fuck me with your tongue.”

Without even acknowledging her request, I run my tongue through her slit, over her clit, and to her pulsing entrance where her essence is thickest. The honey coating my tongue, as I swirl around the entrance with just the tip. Teasing the red flesh, before dipping within her. Her hips angling to take me deeper. 

I curl upward running the tip across her frontal wall, while I spread it as flat as I can get it to work the opening. Hoping that if I please her well enough, she will allow me to tie her again. So I keep my focus on pleasing her. Embracing the way how when I bob my head, her body radiates a need that has my cock leaking over thin comforter at the base of the bed.

The scratching material causes my dick to ache, but I push that away and dip deeper within her. Savoring her sweetness, and considering whether or not I could live off devouring her pussy alone for the rest of my life. Personally, I feel like that would be a great main course for every day. 

The electricity that fires through my nerves signals her impending release, and I reach over her leg to run my fingers in a dancing motion against her unhooded clit. As the tight ring of muscles locks around my tongue, my vision fades again and I am engulfed in darkness. Sparks flash and visions of our moments together run in a film stream across my consciousness.  

Her love for these moments is undeniable, and I feel a new connection to our time together. The moments that she fell in love with me. Moments that made her see me as her future mate. Made her see our future together. Our future. Images shifting  from past to present to where we could go. 

Her body heaving as slick flows from her entrance and into my waiting and wanting mouth. Swallowing everything she is willing to give me. Her body contracting over me, as more and more essences runs from her opening. 

When she settles into a panting mess above me. I slowly kiss my way back up her body. Feeling her exhaustion settle in a heaviness in my veins. Her fingers run over my shoulder, and I can tell she is fighting sleep. Pressing sticky kisses lightly to her lips, as I whisper, “It’s okay, Princess. It’s okay to rest.” But she is asleep before I can finish my sentence. 

I lay next to her, watching her chest rise and fall. The way her eyes move in her sleep, and her slight moans and snores have her wiggling over to her left side. The way her hand comes up and thumb covers her lips again. And I wonder if I will get to watch our pups cover their mouth with little thumbs some day. 

While rest finds Clarke so easily, I am wide awake. My eyes falling back down to my still hot member staring back at me like a fucked up cyclops. 

“Stop staring at me penis.”

It twitches in acknowledgement, and I nod in understanding. “I know you’re bored, but she is tired,” and as an afterthought, I add, “And you got us in trouble.”

I wiggle off the bed, and go to the living room. The table is a mess, but I find a bowl of popcorn on the table. It’s cold and kinda stale from being open for so long, but I grab the bowl and head to Clarke’s plush couch. Settling into the squishy cushions and shovel some of the fluffy kernels into my mouth, while I surf channels. Settling on that dystopian show I use to love but only wished for it to be cancelled after they killed off that actress chick that looks a little too much like me. It’s tough watching yourself die on screen. 

Looking down I see my little me still staring at me. At least my knot has deflated some, but it’s still so fucking hard. I hold up a kernel, twisting it between my thumb and forefinger in the dim light. Brilliant flashes in my mind. 

I take the kernel and carefully balance it on the tip of my cock. Bending forward I try to scoop it up with my mouth, but my flexibility fails me. The kernel tumbling to the floor. 

_ Damn it! _ I hate to admit that I retry this very technique three more times, before my brilliance is stifled, but a new idea comes. 

Tilting my dick back, I place a new kernel on the tip and release. My cock flinging back up right, and I try to catch the popped corn in my lips but the arch is too wide and high, and I miss. Taking another kernel, I try again, this time with less of an angle. The corn flies up and just misses my mouth. 

Six tries, and popcorn everywhere, later, I land my first successful cock shot. Thrusting my hand in the air with successful. Rooting for myself, and praising my new friend. 

“You’re fucking awesome. The most awesomous cock, I have ever know… I mean I haven’t know everymany cocks, but seriously babe you are the business when it comes to cocks. You are fucking huge, and you are talented as fuck. I mean I must be the luckiest fucking alpha in the world to get a cock like you.”

My little warrior dances a little, and focus my gaze on it. Staring intently, I try to get it move. Try to tell it to curve upward. If I can get my cock to curve on command, I know I can hit that spot that had her screaming earlier. I know I can hit that fucking spot over and over again. 

“Come on, Commander. You fucktastic little fucker. You can do this,” and it jumps. 

My fist is in the air again, but laughter breaks my concentration as I feel the blood drain from my face. Looking up sheepishly, I see my sleepy blonde standing in the doorway, with a hand stifling her laughter as she watches me. 

“Ugh!” I cry out, my head thrown back against the couch. “How long have you been standing there?”

She takes several steps towards me, and falls to her knees between my spread thighs. Picking up a lost kernel from the floor, she giggles again, before she tosses it away. “I had a weird dream about you shooting popcorn into your mouth from,” and looks down at my member, “Commander.”

As though it knows it’s name, it hops a little. She smiles, and leans forward. Her pink little tongue coming out and running over the base, before she takes it back into her mouth. “Normally you taste like peaches, but right now I am feeling like maybe I wasn’t dreaming.” 

Her head dipping down again, as she swirls her tongue around my head again, smacking it back into her mouth. “Nope, definitely tastes a little salty and buttery… like popcorn.”

I groan. Sliding my hand in her hair and tugging her face closure. Sending out very pleading vibe I can manage. I can only hope that we are out of the dog house, and she will embrace my dick with her heavenly mouth again.

“Hoping for something?” She asks just before she opens wide and takes the head of my cock between her lips and her tongue applies pressure to the base. 

I stare down watching with huge eyes as I try to control my eager breathing. Trying to control the urge to pull her head down further. Because I don’t need to, as her hand comes up and squeezes lightly, as her head dips down taking more of me into her. 

The hot wetness of her mouth as my shaft already leaking on her tongue, but I don’t want her to stop, so I beg. “Please, Klark… more.”

And she doesn’t let me down. Her tongue pressing against my shaft as her hand gluides up and down the region that her mouth hasn’t reached yet. Taking more and more of me as she dips and rises. Pulling her head back and releasing the head as she runs her tongue over the base and over my new balls. The sensation all new, but so fucking amazing. 

Then she is back up, taking more of me into her mouth. My cock gliding down and into her throat. Back up and then down again. 

I feel the first kink in my shaft, and I see my skin bubble a little where my knot is starting to form. Her hand coming up to ceases the growing bulge as her head bobs a little faster. Tongue licking as she goes up and sucking as she descends down. Down until her lips are covering everything but my knot. 

I feel the pressure building, and I tighten my grip in her hair. “Klark,” I try, because I know. I know that I am going to cum, and I want to to come in her precious mouth, but not if she doesn’t want me too. 

Clarke’s head pops off of me and I feel the loss immediately, but she is smiling as her hand pumps my shaft. Blue eyes looking up at me, as she says, “I want to taste you.”

Swallowing the bulge in my throat, I nod, afraid words will fail me. 

Her lips wrap around me again, and she continues to work my head, as her hand works my shaft. There is only five harder pumps and my abs contract, and release rushes through my shaft. Her eyes closed as she seals around my head and sucks my release down. 

My eyes can’t tear away as I watch her swallow me. Taking my full load within her, and not ceasing even as I am lax against the couch. My hair rubbing her scalp softly, finding it difficult to focus on anything. 

Anything except the breasts that are suddenly in may face, and the heat surrounding my still hard cock. ANd I breath out so heavy, I think I expel all of the air from my lungs as her hips roll over my dick. I hold onto her hips as she starts riding me. Her hands in her hair as she pulls it up and her head leans back. My head falls down to see her pussy taking my shaft inch by fucking inch. 

Stretched muscle sliding over Commander, as I feel her pleasure adding to my own. My eyes run up to where her breasts are rising and falling with each thrust. I find new energy with her bouncing breasts, and lean forward to take her nipple between my teeth. Nippling down as I suck it deeper into my mouth. 

“Spank me,” she cries out, and without thought, my hand reaches back and fingers snap against her flesh. “Again,” and I smile with her mipple still in my mouth as I feel her ass shake under my strike, before I grip the flesh kneading it and pulling her farther onto my cock. 

My knot rubbing against her entrance. And I plead with her again. “Please… Klark… please let me tie you.”

Her head rises and falls in approval, and she ceases her rise and fall. Grinding against my hot kinked flesh as I press upward. Feeling her muscles spread over the first hump and the pain mixed pleasure filling me. Stealing my breath away, as I press the larger base forward. Her hands falling from her hair to my shoulders. Gripping my muscles as I pump hard upward, and her muscles scream out in electricity that sparks and flashes in the clarity of Clarke’s blissed out face. The face that is mouth open wide, and leaning forward as she locks her teeth into my neck. 

The burn is intense, but the head of my cock pushs against her inner membrane and is locked in place. Locking place, just as her walls ripple over my shaft and I feel rope after rope of my cum splash into her womb. Coating her, as her lower region begins to protrude as I empty my seed deep into her womb. 

“I want to carry your pups,” she says suddenly, and I feel my cock leap, as I empty more than I thought it was possible for me still have inside of me. 

I don’t know what comes over me. But I find a new strength in my legs, and I grip her to my dick. Careful not to hurt her as I push us both up from the couch. Taking her to the bed where I lay us down so that she is below me. I don’t want crush her, but I want to give gravity a better chance of carrying my seed to her eggs. 

Stroking her hair, I whisper, “Are you sure… I don’t want to-”

But her finger comes up to cover my lips, and I close my eyes as flashes of tiny dark haired curls of toddlers running through grass, smiles and giggles as bluish green eyes and little cleft chins look up at me.

I focus all of my energy into pouring into her, how much I love her. How much I want to have that life with her. And I pour it through the doorway that I am so happy is there, while I repeat over and over again, “I love you. I love you, Klark. I love you.”

Our lips meeting, but I keep telling her with every breath, “I love you so much.”

I’m not even sure how long we stay like that. Living in that moment of confession that I would do anything for her. That I live for her happiness. But after some time, We carefully shift so that she is above me once more. Her breath cascading over my chest as I run my fingers up and down her sleeping back. Her thumb pressed to her lips as she snores quietly, while her walls continue to milk my release into her. 

My knot knowing that I want to stay within her as long as possible. Ensuring that my seed will take. That I can give her what she wants. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wanted to play with the telepathic connection. This is what I came up with. I have also been getting taunted by friends to write a canon fic. This is what I came up with. 
> 
> The indented pieces are meant to be their shared fantasies.

I wake with a thin line of drool streaked from the corner of my lower lip that is pulled downward by my thumb. More drool is caked to my face, but the warmth flooding me from below is thick. As thick as the heavy breath that floods into my air space. The invasion making my nose crinkle and ass tighten. My core working around the shaft that is still spreading me open. 

Lexa’s hips jerk slightly upward, the head of her cock knocking against my cervix as a spurt of cum releases. I clench around her, and squint my eyes open just enough to see the dark green cover of the novel drop. The paperback hits the bed, and her hand that is burning into my flesh on the other side squeezes as she presses upwards again. 

“Fuck,” she whispers horsely. Her fingers leaving bruises in my flesh undoubtedly, but I want more of her so I concentrate my imagination. I want to see how far this mind connection works.  Eyes screwed shut, as I picture us riding riding a horse through an open field. 

I concentrate on painting a vivid picture for her to see. For her to experience with me the strange world that fills my mind as though once upon a time we were there.  

> _ Everywhere I turn my neck the hills wave with green grass, and the crests of ridges are filled with thick woods that tower above. In the west, where the sun is moving towards the horizon, the trees cast a dense shade that eases the heat radiating from my skin. My body glistening with sweat from crossing a bulk of the distance under the hot sun. I know though that the sweat on my skin is not from the sun though. The dense leather and worn jean material is scratching uncomfortably to the point that I keep shifting in hopes to find some relief, but only find more need.  _

I shift as I move to sit up. Pulling off of Lexa’s cock and spilling her seed all over her abs. Her still hard shaft flops upward, and I settle over the base. The head just perfectly pressing against my clit.  Lexa’s body still lying perpendicular so my hands rest on her ribs under her breasts and thumbs coming up to circle over her hardened nipples, as I show her a different picture. 

> _ We travel together in a single saddle, though there are others surrounding us. Like we are important and all eyes watch for any danger that may come near. But even with the men and women in similar distressed attire and dense masks composed of skulls and bones, my only attention is focused on the pommel of the sword digging into my left hip and the dagger in Lexa’s leather pants that is threatening to tear open the seat of my worn jeans to where I want that dagger splitting me open.  _

Lexa’s voice huffs out, “It’s a sword, Clarke,” as she presses upward with the gentle grind to meet my ride. “Not a dagger. Commander is a big sword.”

I roll my eyes, and correct the vocabulary word in my mind as I try to take us back to the steady rhythm of the horse between our thighs. I’m struggling to get back to that place, and I growl at her, “Stop interrupting.”

She growls back at me, and ruts her hips upward. The friction making my desire to take her back within me more unmanageable. But I don’t have time to act on my desire, as she shows me what is still happening in our fantasy? 

> _ My hair is pulled to the side by her thin but strong fingers. The angle leaving my neck exposed as her teeth graze the scar where she had first lay claim. Lexa’s mouth sucks on her mark, and I press my ass back into her erection, as a soft moan breaks from my lips that I wish was not so obvious to the predicament that is developing in the seat of my pants and coursing throughout my body. _
> 
> _ Lexa cares little for the opinions of those around us. As though she sees them as her subjects. Not a care given to the reality that we have no privacy as she releases my flesh with a wet pop, before biting into my ear lobe, and humming so quietly that every nerve running down my spine ignites. I squeeze her leg for balance knowing that her hands and teeth are the only things keeping me atop the white stallion below us.  _

I’m not sure at what point this fantasy ceases to be mine, as the two of us fall into this alternative reality. A world where she is Commander Lexa and I, Princess Clarke. A reality to real that I struggle to make sense of what is our imagination and what is truth. Lexa is just as present, her desires and actions entirely hers in the world that I thought I had created for us. The realist form of virtual reality as I ride against her dick with a steady and slow gait, that has her chest heaving. 

> _ Lexa’s hands roam, and the heat within me tightens so thoroughly that I feel like I may implode into a dying star. Attempting to swallow the shallow noises of need, I grip her hand and slide it to the front of my pants and hold it there. _
> 
> _ I whine a little, my hand pressing her into my pants so she can feel the drenched mess I’ve become, and the result is another guttural growl that has the surrounding warriors trying to reign in their horses. Lexa’s clipped voice tells the warriors around to, “Make camp!” _
> 
> _ There is no question from them as Lexa hands grip on the reigns loosens and she spurs the horse we are riding towards the woods. The pace upping as the friction of the saddle on my core is too much, and I feel myself about to tumble when the horse practically slides to a stop within the dense tree covering. My eyes adjust to the darkness as small crescents and rays break through the dense canopy. But even those are lessening with the rumble of thunder that roll in from the distance.  _
> 
> _ Lexa’s leg bringing her down from the horse with ease as though this is an everyday affair. Her hand is steadying the beast, whispering soothing words as she stands by waiting for me slide from atop, but moving is posing difficult. My legs are shaking, and I find that I am about to fall. My balance wobbling and legs in the air as I find myself in Lexa’s sturdy arms.  _

I’m not sure if it’s Lexa’s rut or just her imagination taking control. But as the fantasy me slides down the saddle, she is lifting me up in her steady grip and pushing away from the bed. Our lips finding each other as Commander and Princess too meet in a passionate battle for control that I do not even pretend that I will win. 

> _ Tongues grazing against each other as the Commander owns my mouth with hers. Stealing away the oxygen from my lungs and relapsing it with the sheer need of her embrace for survival.  Her hands gripping my ass, and digging the jean material into my flesh.  _
> 
> _ “Please,” I beg against her lips. The echo of falling water drowns out of the song of birds and I glance away from her just long enough to see the small pool of water that is wandering away from the water falling from the cliff on the other side.  _
> 
> _ Her hands still carrying me. Holding my sex to the huge bulge in her own leather pants. It’s only when her boots shift a little under the sand that she drops me, and begins pulling at the blue and black jacket, the stitches ripping from the fabric as my sweaty stink breaks free from the material. My hands fumble over all of the claspes that seem to be holding her clothing on. None are identical, and each requires a different maneuver.  _
> 
> _ “Why are there so many clips and buckles,” I hiss in frustration as she seems to find removing my clothing far too simple. My pants are down at my ankles and the buckles pulled from my hands. Her tongue finding my wet folds and licking a straight line up my sex. Fingers in her braided hair pulling her in deeper, lips pleading for more. Which she gives.  _
> 
> _ Her tongue flicks over my angry pulsing clit, and I can feel the tension within easing from an ache to a steady wave of pleasure that follows each stroke. Lapping at my cunt until suddenly she pulls away without warning. Shedding her attire as she rises. Her pants open now, and long sturdy member ready for my attention.  _
> 
> _ Our lips crash together once more, and I get to taste myself. Lexa’s tongue grazes the top of my mouth as her hand comes up to the back of neck pulling me into her. Heads tilt and noses bumping with the neediness that just increases with each connection.  _
> 
> _ Her hand presses me downward though. Breaking the connection as she guides me to her cock that stands out just at my eye level. I don’t need to hear her command to not feel it as she stands above me that her dick is going in my mouth. Green irises barely eclipsing the dilated pitch pupils. _
> 
> _ My lips open with the soft scratch of her fingers on my scalp and her other hands angles the head to graze over my lower lip. Spreading the pre-cum leaking from the tip into my mouth so I stick out my tongue and rub it against the small slit. _
> 
> _ “Open,” she commands as her head falls back, and my mouth opens before I can realize what is happening.  _

My mouth opens and Lexa’s cock slides within before I can protest. Before I can tell her that fantasy her is ordering me to service her. My eyes focusing on the tile of the shower behind her lean body. 

The shaft filling my mouth so I cannot speak, and a rush of nerves spike as I worry I am losing control of myself. Losing my ability to not be a hole for her to fuck, and worse enjoy being just a hole for her to fuck. Her cock reaches the back of my throat and she pauses there. Drool trailing from the corners of my mouth because I can’t fight back since her hand is still holding me in place, and her command holding my mouth open. 

My mouth is empty the next moment though, and her eyes are wide and pained as her hands press against the tile behind her. A foot of space separating my face from her erection. As she says again and again, “I didn’t… I’m sorry… that’s not how I want… I’m sorry.” 

Closing my eyes, I focus on the falling water and send it to Lexa. The water from the fall and picture her cock between my lips as I stare up at her in awe at how strong and large her sword is within my mouth. 

> _ Her fingers still in my hair and there is no more force behind her position. She stands with her eyes down at me, and a question there.  _

“I trust you,” I give her. It's all I really can give her. 

And she seems to understand because I feel my mouth open once more; this time I’m unsure who causes it to drop, but it’s my hand guiding her back into my mouth. Sliding it up and down, my still present slick making the motion smooth. 

> _ “Fuck,” she whispers from above me, and her hips hop forward so that I take her deeper before she pulls back. Hands on both sides of my head, guiding my motion as I service her. Sucking on the head and running my tongue up the base of the shaft. Giving her more control by relaxing my jaw hoping to tell her it is okay. Giving her permission to fuck my mouth the way she wants.  _
> 
> _ Lexa’s fingers grip my hair, holding me steady as she thrusts within my mouth and pulls out, only to snap her hips forward again. Her cock twitching and movements slowly becoming more and more erratic. My fingers move to her sack and softly massage her balls which sends her into a fucking frenzy. Each snap deeper and harder, with soft hisses and growls when my teeth graze over the sensitive flesh.  _
> 
> _ When Lexa’s knot presses against my lips, I feel her shaft tremble and I prepare to relax my throat to let it just slide down and fill me with much needed sustenance after the long ride. I don’t get it though.  _
> 
> _ Her cock pulling out as she releases all over my face. Jet after jet of hot sticky silk coats my face and drips down my breasts. Her eyes watching the essence coat my skin and mark me as hers once more. _
> 
> _ I blink up at her, tilting my cum soaked face innocently as I hold her dick still letting out after shocks of cum that spray over my chest. My own sex pulsing at its loss, but there is no time to worry about what is covering me.  _
> 
> _ Her hands pulling me upwards and moving down to my ass. Lifting me with ease, and dropping me down on her erection that slips within. Filling me as though I am her personal sheath for the Commander’s sword. _
> 
> _ Her legs walk us into the cool water that gradually gets warmer as the spray turns into a steady stream that has her semen washing away from my skin. The cold smooth rocks of the cliff behind the water chills my hot skin. I wrap my legs around her. Securing my body to hers, as her cock spreads me open and begins to rut into me with the same vigor that she fucked my mouth.  _
> 
> _ “You’re… so… perfect,” she states with each thrust. Burying herself deeper each time, and each motion sending her head pounding against the pleasure point within me. I clench against her. Holding her within me, but her hands are on my hips lifting me off her dick. _
> 
> _ I cry out, “No!” But it does not stop the head of her cock being removed from me. The loss causing my chest to cave into sharp gasps as I attempt to breathe, but the need for my mate to fill me is overwhelming. The warm water doing nothing but making the ache worse.  _
> 
> _ My mind reels as I try to find the reason for her not wanting to knot me. The analysis of every character flaw that has my lip trembling, until it is taken between her teeth. Her hands coming up to hold my face, as she whispers, “I love you, Princess.” A soft kiss to my lips, but then she’s gone again. My lips still searching the air as water sprinkles over my face. _
> 
> _ Each drop a reminder that she is not close enough.  _
> 
> _ My body spins though. I’m no longer on my feet, but my breasts rub against the smooth flat stone, as my legs are spread to accommodate her body and then my pussy spread around her dick so slowly that the thrust is more of a slow inpailment. Each inch working it’s way into me, as my walls embrace the intrusion. _
> 
> _ “Mine,” she growls and her nails run down my spine before kneading into the flesh of my ass. _
> 
> _ I squeal as the palm of her hand snaps against my ass and I feel the vibration of my skin. She ruts against me, and somewhere from the shore a deep growl sounds.  _
> 
> _ Her hand kneads against my ass again, and the other guides her knot to the stretched muscle holding her within me. The growling on the shore rumbles through my chest as Lexa pulls back just as slowly before slamming forward. She repeats this assault on my senses, her hand coming up to my shoulder and bracing me for each slam within as her head presses against my cervix and then tortures me as she pulls out so slowly, my fingers flex against the smooth stone.  _
> 
> _ Lexa grunts out after another brutal thrust, and I feel concern filling me, but her words are steady as she asks, “What do you want Klark?” _
> 
> _ I can tell this is not really a question for my wants. After all, she knows what I want. She knows that my body is screaming for her knot me and fill me. That I just need her to possess me so fully. But that’s not the question.  _
> 
> _ “Fuck me,” I tell her. “Hard.” _
> 
> _ A howl from the shore echoes Lexa’s own, and the slow withdrawal turns into nothing at all. My pussy clenching at nothing but air. Turning my head, I press my cheek against the cold stone and watch as a large wolf prowls around the edge of the water. Red eyes shine through the dark fur, and I press upward. Turning I see, Lexa’s attention fixed on the beast. The all too familiar beast that has fear rising in me, as it stalks back and forth.  _
> 
> _ “Lex,” I say unable to pull my eyes from her wide eyes, like she is facing something that clearly terrifies her.  _

My eyes open and I find my body leaned over the stone countertop. Lexa’s hand is still holding on to one of my hips but her eyes are closed and still deep within the world that we created together. I pull from her grip and feel my core still aching for her, but I try to push the feelings away. 

Turning, I face her. Pressing my body against hers by wrapping my arms under each of hers. Trapping her against me in a tight hold as I whisper, “Lexa, come back to me baby.”

She doesn’t move but I feel her chest heaving a little, and she whispers, “I’ve never seen it before.”

Rubbing a steady circle over her back, I reminder, “It’s okay. You’re safe.”

Looking up, I see her eyes blink a few times as she refocuses on our reality. I understand the momentary confusion. The need to regain a sense of ground in the real world… since the other world we created was soo… tangible. 

Her eyes find mine and her hand comes up to cup the side of my face. Her eyes welling slightly, as she shakes her head from side to side. Shaking away something within that she is keeping walled within, just out of my reach. 

“How can you trust me?” she asks suddenly. Eyes wide, searching me for an answer that is not just the words I will say. Her energy searching the inner me for her answer. Closing my eyes, I try to show her. 

_ The warmth of her smile as she shakes in laughter over the plate of   _

_ Her eyes twitching slightly, but the subtle smile playing on her lips while she sleeps.  _

_ Her body jumping from the table of Cards Against Humanity as she breaks into what is much to similar to a chick dance calling to Anya that she is a “Big ole loser.” _

“That’s not trust, Clarke,” her voice waivers just slightly. “Why would you trust me, when you know that my daemon is a beast?”

She shakes in my arms, as she continues, “A beast that would take pleasure in my mounting you like an animal and forcing you to submit. Not even just pleasure but encourages it. Bullies me into trying to break you.”

I’m struggling with this knowledge, but even worse with the despair seeps from her pores and spoiling the sweetness of her scent until the fermentation has me practically gasping for air. My fingers pulling her in as I search my memories for something to give her. 

But how do I explain the intangible feeling of trust that has no reasoning? How do tell her that even though she’s terrified of her daemon that I know she will protect me? Explain with everything in me that I would stand by her. Put my life in her hands and know that I will be safe or she will leave this world trying to protect me. 

There is no memory for this feeling. Nothing to articulate the concept of trust and faith that I hold for her. I cannot find a way to show her the ways I learned to trust her.

Because… “I never learned to trust you, Lexa,” I whisper. Her brows scrunching just slightly, and I know that is not enough. “It’s just been there. Since the first day at the pool. The softness in your eyes as I spit on you about deodorant. The softness in your voice as you apologized.  Even as I was brought to my knees by your scent… it was not because I just wanted you in my heat craze, but the way your hand came down and held me. Even with the tidal waves of your power pouring from you, it was the softness that you cradled me.”

Lexa’s arms snake around my waist, returning my hug. Warm breath rolls over my shoulder that is still healing from her teeth. Her tongue runs over my bite, and I feel her tears falling to my bare skin. 

The strength within her arms alone remind me that she should worry that I am the one that will lose control. But I need to still reassure her. “No one taught you not to fear what you call a daemon, huh?” I ask. 

Her head shakes against my shoulder, and then her chin covers the mark as she presses even closer. The only way to be any more connected would be for her to fill me and claim me once more. The pressure of her body reminds me that she has filled me. That my womb still carries her seed that was sealed within once my cervix contracted once more. 

My mind whirls that we could very well be parents by this point, and my alpha whose hands can pull me and turn me into various angles, split me open with the sheer size of her cock, doesn't understand a part of her that is meant to compliment her in every way. 

Taking a deep breath, I rebuild our fantasy world that has sent Lexa into this emotional upheaval. Branch by branch. Leaf by leaf, I place us back in the water. 

> _ My body is still bent over the stone. Cunt presented to Lexa, and I feel her there. I feel the energy coming from the body behind me, like our atoms have always been connected not matter what universe our minds occupy.   _
> 
> _ I’m watching the dark beast pace along the shore. Watching us. Stalking us. Like if we left the pool there is a chance it will attack.  _
> 
> _ Moving upward, I run my belly along the stone, feeling the tiny scratches over my nipples that send my slick running from my core again. My chest rumbles as I let out my own growl. It’s nothing compared to the ferocity that Lexa and her Daemon create, but it releases the tension and gives me the courage to move from Lexa’s grip.  _
> 
> _ Her eyes scanning me for the meaning of our return. Like she is unsure why we are back here and why I am moving from her hands. Her hands that tighten as I move off the stone, my feet feeling the soaked sand scrunch between my toes with each step. _
> 
> _ I can’t stop the pounding in my pulse as my heart attempts to break free from my chest and return to my alpha. Opening myself up, I give her this knowledge. That my heart wants to be with her, even as I approach the snarling mass only growing larger as I get closer. _
> 
> _ But I don’t stop.  _
> 
> _ A paw hits the ground as my body is freed from the water. Nipples still hard and perked, while my pussy and thighs shine in the feeble light as the slick has coated these regions. I’m completely vulnerable, and I want to fear the creature before me. I want to but I don’t. _
> 
> _ I take another tentative step to the wolf whose sheer crouched size comes up my chest, its fangs glinting as it growls at me. A growl of warning. A cautionary expression that tells me return to Lexa. To not leave the pool.  _
> 
> _ “Lexa,” I say, still shin deep in the water. I don't’ dare turn away from the wolf, but I also don’t meet its eyes. I do not want to challenge Lexa’s daemon. After all, I’m her omega and I am supposed to submit to her and thus her beast as well.  _
> 
> _ The water sloshes in a differing sound from the falls and I can tell she is coming closer to me. I watch the paws dig into the dirt before me, and the water rippling up to coat the fur surrounding the large claws.  _
> 
> _ Lexa’s voice wavers, as she asks, “What are you doing?” _
> 
> _ “It’s warning me,” I answer. Turning to be sideways between Lexa and her wolf, I look at my beautiful alpha whose emerald eyes of life and creation oppose the ruby stones of fire. “She is not warning me to come nearer, Lexa. She’s warning me to stay with you.” _
> 
> _ Lexa’s head tilts as she looks from me to the wolf. Its head tall as it stands to a full and impressive height. Snarling ceasing, as the two look into one another as though for the first time.  _
> 
> _ “I think she wants to protect you,” I tell her. My hand finds a resting place just above her heart and I tell her, “If your wolf wished to attack me, she would not warn me. She is pacing here to protect you and thus me by consequence.” _
> 
> _ Lexa’s eyes do not leave the wolf, but her body moves closer to the wolf. My mind taking in the beauty of her physic. The way her toned legs shift with each step, and the careful sculpting of her shoulders that ripple smoothly with muscles as though she were carved in marble. I leave my appraisable though, as I notice that her hand is outstretched towards her fear.  _
> 
> _ Palm up, she inches closer to beast that does not bow to her. Rather extends its own paw up and places it over Lexas, coming up to her forearm.  _
> 
> _ The wolf’s head tilts, and then looks back at me. I try to not meet its eyes, but the red is just so immamoring. I can’t tear myself away.  _
> 
> _ “I won’t hurt her,” I tell her. With the slightest nod, the paw drops and bulky body turns from where we still stand to pace around the edge of the forest. It’s gait less agitated and more focused than before that it’s attention is somewhere else.  _
> 
> _ Lexa turns to me then. Her eyes furrowed in confusion, and she whispers, “this whole time… I thought...” She pauses. I can tell that this is like trying to explain what it means to trust someone, and that has me laughing silently. I struggle to fight away the urge to release that laughter forgetting that we are so completely connected.  _
> 
> _ The chuckle breaks through Lexa’s lips first. Her hands coming to my hips and chin dropping to see me. “I thought she was telling me to claim you in the most brutal way, but I know now. I have spent the better part of my life fearing that she was the part of me that was my father.” _
> 
> _ “Your father?” She had never brought up the topic of her parents before. In fact, Lexa made it a point to avoid the conversation of her parents at all costs.  _
> 
> _ Her eyes shift to the skin as though the answer for my question is written in the clouds, and for a moment I wonder if she is about to tell me she actually is a demi-god and her answers can only be permissible by Zeus himself. And then she reminds me that I am not alone in my thoughts as her eyes drop down and a smug smirk of superiority pulls over her face.  _
> 
> _ “A demi-god, huh?” Her hands come up, and she flexes her biceps that make her look more god like.  _
> 
> _ The heat rushing to my face in embarrassment though really has no compassion to the slick that seems to flood down my legs at how her body angles to demonstrate her physical perfection right down to the nine inches protruding densely from her body.  _
> 
> _ Hands covering my face, I shake as I try not to buckle over in my ultimate desire for her goddess like body to own me once more. “Fuck me,” I whisper in reaction to how she teases me.  _
> 
> _ Lexa takes it for literal though.  _
> 
> _ My hands come down to the wet sand, as I find myself facing the trees. A ray of light coming out to warm my already hot back that is burning with the tiny feather like touches that she is ghosting up my back.  _
> 
> _ “She tells me to claim you, and I used to be afraid of that,” she says as I moan with the way her hand dips around my waist and her finger circles my clit. Her soft pads are like velvet around my pulsing but, and I feel my desire draining down my thighs. _
> 
> _ The water splashes lightly around my limb that hold me on all fours. My arms tremble as her cock presses against my entrance, and begins to stretch me. My breath panting in pleasure as my cunt contracts to pull her in greedily.  _
> 
> _ She doesn’t just give me her though. She takes her time, just like she did after my second heat when she took me out to dinners, brought me flowers, snuggled with me on the couch. Never touching me more than to caress away my stress.  _
> 
> _ Her head fills my entrance, but I want more. I want her completely sheathed within me to the point that my legs are quaking with need and I am pleading, “Please, Lexa! Fuck me.” My words have no strength in them though. They are completely weak with need. Lexa seems to know it too.  _
> 
> _ She stalls all movement, including withdrawing her hand from my clit.  _
> 
> _ I try to wiggle so I can get another inch but her hands hold me in place so even as I try to push backwards there is no movement.  _
> 
> _ “Lek-sa, more!” I growl at her.  _
> 
> _ She laughs. Her hands holding me in place, as she continues.  _
> 
> _ “I thought that she was telling me to claim you in the most brutal way possible, and she was. What I didn’t understand then was how bad you want me to pound,” and her hand comes around again to stroke my clit but still not giving me more than her head, “this perfect pussy.” _
> 
> _ Her finger dances so lightly over my clit that my head falls back as my arms begin to give way and breasts sink to the sand. Bowed away from her, but still bowing for her.  _
> 
> _ “I think that you want me fuck you so hard that when my knot finally fills you, you won’t be able to hold yourself up any longer. That you want me to fuck you like the beast I am. That I have been too scared to because I thought…” her power stutters with the confession, “I thought that I would lose control.”  _
> 
> _ “You give me power, and I know that I can use it to please you. Not to control you. So if you want, I’m ready to fuck you like a proper alpha,” and she waits for my response.  _
> 
> _ My breath panting. Need coursing through me. Because even if I wanted to tease her, there is only truth in her words. Since the first moment, my body has begged her to rut into me. To give into her beast and fuck me fully. Not hold back.  _
> 
> _ “Please,” is all I say. It’s all I can say as I tilt my head to reveal the opposite shoulder that is unmarked. Submitting myself once more to her.  _
> 
> _ The first thrust sets a pace that that doesn’t waiver. Her cock pressing within and my walls rippling over her as she fucks me. Each thrust has my body shaking but I push backwards to meet the next.  _
> 
> _ Her fingers digging into my hips pulling me back on her dick with a ravenous need as her need to rut within takes full control over her movements. Each slam of her cock makes me wish I could do more to please her, and the heat within me tightens. _
> 
> _ Her flesh sliding within and working me so perfectly that I want to come undone already. My fingers digging into the sand as I try to hold back from falling just yet. I want it to last.   _
> 
> _ A tickle in my mind tells me that Lexa is embracing her power not only over me but over herself and I want to show her the trust that I have in her. The trust I have in her owning me, so I beg her.  _
> 
> _ “May, I cum for you, Commander,” reminding her that this is not my bed but we are still within our co-created fantasy. “Please let me cum all over your cock.” _
> 
> _ Her fingers dig deeper, and my flesh burning with need to flood slick all over her. I want her permission though. I want her command. I want to feel my body give for her, because she asks it.  _
> 
> _ Her breaths are heavy, and I sense the worry in her.  _
> 
> _ “Command me to do so, and I will,” I tell her, sending out my own wave of pheromones. Honey with a little vanilla to soothe her nerves.  _
> 
> _ Her dick is pulled from me though. So quickly I’m empty, and I don’t understand. Not until, I’m flipped and the water is surrounding me. Cooling my skin as her body is suspended over me, and then spearing within me.  _
> 
> _ I’m spread on her, and my hands brace against her as she pushes within and retracts. The swiftness of each stroke slows with the change of positions, but her green eyes sparkle as her thumb strokes over my lips before taking one between her teeth.  _
> 
> _ The bite soft and enough to elicit a moan from within, as her nipples dance against mine with her thrusts. Pelvis pressing precisely to the my pleasure point and penis penetrating my pussy perfectly poised to probe within my protected womb.  _
> 
> _ She practically whispers to the point I can’t hear her over the sloshing water around us, “I want to look into your eyes as we create our future.” _
> 
> _ I swallow and nod to her. _
> 
> _ Her knots stretches me open, the muscle relaxing as I become tied to her. My teeth gritting under the stretch that has my body fighting to cum, but I remind it she hasn’t given us permission yet.  _
> 
> _ Once her knot is sealed, the pressure against my cervix so dense. Her length too much for my channel, but Lexa knows that. “Open for me,” she demands, and my eyes threaten to close as my body responds the command. Womb contracting, her cock head stretching me once more. Sealing around her so that she can create the new life with me.  _
> 
> _ Lexa’s chest caves a little, but her eyes don’t shut. Her nose barely bumping mine, as she growls through gritted teeth at the strain around her ready dick, “Cum with me.” _
> 
> _ My mind blackens and the only grounding I have is the green eyes tunneling in my vision as my body contracts and I feel her empty within me again. The water around us covering and my nipples so hard that I worry they may cut her if she is to close. But she is so close.  _
> 
> _ Her body completed with mine, as I rock against her and rub my over sensitive clit against her pelvic bone. Her powerful legs rock and continue to move her within me as she jerks and presses forward. Coating my womb with her self so that even if there was doubt before, I don't’ think my body could deny her the life her seed wishes to bring.  _
> 
> _ “I love you,” she says, and her lips lower to mine. I part mine, to accommodate hers. Matching and turning our heads to complete the connection that has breath rushing out over each other’s face.  _
> 
> _ Our orgasms tapering off into minor aftershocks, but she stays tied to me. Her body still pressing me into the sand. Eyes blinking, she says, “I understand now that I’m not an not just an alpha, Clarke.” _
> 
> _ I search her for meaning, but I don’t get it at first.  _
> 
> _ I need more, which she provides after her hips hop once more and head falling backwards in pleasure. She is still catching her breath as she says, “I was never meant to be just an alpha. I was born to be your alpha. To be the mother of your children as you will be the mother of mine.” _
> 
> _ I reach up and run my finger over her lips. Memorizing the details of her face that maybe I missed the first hundred times I studied her.  _
> 
> _ “I _ _ believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my alpha, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life.” _
> 
> _ Lexa’s lips surge forward and my mind slips as I travel through the vastness of the universe, pulled like a gravitational force through a hole that I become lost in flashes that are not mine.  _

_They are reflections of me._

_ Me smiling as I speak with my friends.  _

_ Laughing as another piece of  _ popcorn _ hits me in the face.  _

_My guitar on my lap_ and grey _sweatshirt_ falling off _my shoulder_ as I sing.

Blanket’s _tucked up to my nose_ ; my thumb over my mouth.

Face red with rage at the pool, yelling.

All her momentary loves. 

I open my eyes to find us in my bed. Lexa’s hips still locked to me by her knot, and steady pressure on the slight bulge of my belly. She is holding herself up, but I can feel the way her arms shakes in exhaustion. I know she has been in this position trying not to crush me for awhile. 

“Let’s move,” I tell her. 

Lexa seems grateful. Her hand coming down and holding me against her, so that neither of us gets hurts. She rolls us carefully to our sides and then to her back so that I am once again resting with my head on her chest. 

Her fingers carding through my wet hair, and massaging my scalp. I relax into her touch, the heaviness of the day still wearing away my energy once more. But there is still so much I want to talk to about. Still so much I need to understand. Like what was it about Lexa’s father that made her fear her daemon. Or why she was scared to claim me. Or even to tell her that if she tried that ‘open for me’ command in a different situation, I would castrate her while she slept but in that moment I wanted it.

“I rather enjoy seeing how your mind drifts from one subject to another,” she says with a slight chuckle. Then apparently processes the castration part and her hips jog just a millimeter forward. “You don’t want to lose your new toy do you?” and I can tell the question was not just a joke. 

“I wuv you, Lex,” I try to say, but the steady beat of her heart and the third spasm of climax has me drifting away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should this be the end?


End file.
